


Gay mess

by dinahlmente



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s08e09 Green Arrow & the Canaries, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinahlmente/pseuds/dinahlmente
Summary: Laurel is having a stressful week, until something she wasn't expecting happens.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Gay mess

**Author's Note:**

> yay guys, this is not a good plot, i think, i saw a video and it gave me an idea, but i wrote and wanted to share with you Laurel being a gay mess. hope you like it.
> 
> i'm sorry if there are any errors, English is not my native language.

After some time living together, Dinah didn't really think Laurel was going to look for another place to live as she had said before, and well, it's not like she really wanted the blonde to be too, since their dynamics together was getting better every day.

Before three months, Laurel still said she was looking for a nice place, one that was close enough to where Dinah lived and worked, since Dinah had offered her the position of partner in the establishment, and Laurel had happily accepted. But after a while, their routine felt so right, their game nights and movie nights with Mia, Zoe and the others became so familiar, that neither of them even bothered to change what was already good.

That day, like most others, Laurel was in charge of taking care of the local inventory, receiving goods and analyzing the stock, which used to be done in the morning, while Dinah would do her intense training and prepare lunch. Laurel, on the other hand, had most of her nights free to just sit at the bar and watch Dinah work, and of course, make her beautiful live performances on Thursdays.

For some reason Laurel had no idea, the delivery guys hadn't shown up at the time they were used to showing up, the blonde was so frustrated by things that weren't going as planned that week that she didn't even notice Dinah in the kitchen when she left the elevator, straight into the living room, walking towards the huge window of the place.

“It's not possible that they didn't take the trouble to warn that they would not come. I just wanted to see if today was an opening day, it's a lot of irresponsibility.” She snorted irritated. “I hope this is the first and the last time…” Laurel froze and swallowed hard. How had she not noticed Dinah's presence as soon as she arrived?

The vision the blonde had was one she hadn't expected to see in a thousand years. I mean, she did, but in her best dreams, of course. Dinah had on her training shorts, running shoes on her feet and a headphone, which appeared to be in the last volume. Yes, she was wearing this, just this. Laurel didn't know why her hands got so sweaty and her throat dried out so fast, and the reality is that she couldn't even take her eyes off that completely toned and… naked torso.

Dinah was shirtless, without a bra or anything that covered her body from the waist up.

Laurel swallowed hard again.

Of course, Dinah could be at ease, after all, that was her apartment, and probably living with someone should take away that privacy. But Dinah seemed so unconcerned about being seen, she was so excited as she hummed some music and cut some vegetables, that Laurel felt bad for a moment.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Should she make some noise to get Dinah's attention or should she just go up to her and let her know that she was there? No, the first option would clearly not work, since the woman was completely lost in her world while working in the kitchen. Taking a breath and blowing her chest with courage, Laurel decided to walk over to the woman and touch her shoulder, turning her face away when the woman realized she was there, an unspoken act for the other to cover herself, if she wanted to.

“Hey, Laur, I didn't see you going up. I thought you were busy downstairs receiving the goods.” Dinah smiled and spoke, while she removed the headphone from her head and rested it on the kitchen counter.

The attempt to cover the naked torso never came.

“I.. yeah..” She cleared her throat, turning to the brunette and looking into her eyes. “They didn't come, they just didn't show up, and I still haven't been able to contact the carrier. They didn't even bother to warn.” Her voice contained a certain annoyance, making her forget about Dinah's condition right in front of her.

“I have their company phone number, I'll give it to you and you can call to find out what happened. But don't stress about it, luckily today is our day off.” The brunette smiled, while she continued her attention on the vegetables that she cut on the counter.

“D..” Laurel tried to start, but her eyes betrayed her and landed directly on the other's breasts, a shiver running down her spine.

“Oh.” Dinah had caught her in the act. Damn it. “I hope you don't mind.” She referred to the fact of being shirtless. “It's hot here and not even the air conditioning is solving. I was sweating and I thought that since it's just you and me here, and as we've been together for some time, wouldn't you mind?” The pianist looked at her with a casual smile.

“No.. I..” She smiled nervously.

Dinah's breasts were perfect, more beautiful than she had imagined before, and yes, she had imagined. In fact, she had already imagined everything in Dinah, and she wasn't exactly proud of it, but it was almost impossible with the huge crush that had grown exponentially during the time they were living together. They weren't too small or too big, and Dinah had three spots on her left breast that closely resembled the constellation three marys, which made Laurel smile. The woman's hard nipples caused another current of electricity to run through Laurel's body, because she imagined what it would be like touching them and…

“Are you okay?” Dinah's smile was bigger now, with a touch of… lust? and her voice had sounded more hoarse than usual. “Looks like you saw something you liked.”

Direct.

“Yes, I..” She cleared her throat so that her voice would be clearer. “They're beautiful…”

They're beautiful? Is that serious? Laurel, are you an idiot or what? The blonde's mind screamed that she was being the biggest idiot in life. But in her defense, Dinah Drake, the woman she had a fucking crush on, was naked from the waist up and staring at her as if she could devour her.

“It's okay Laur, I'm not going to bite you.” Dinah laughed, realizing how tense Laurel had become and her look of lust gave way to a sweet smile. Seriously, that woman would be the reason for her collapse. “Will you feel more comfortable if I put the shirt on? It's okay, I can…” Dinah couldn't finish speaking, not until she felt Laurel's lips pressing against hers and her back went straight to the counter.

Was Dinah a little surprised? Yes, because she had already lost any hope that Laurel could return her feelings, since the most they had ever done was holding hands on the couch while watching a movie alone or sharing the same bed, but each in her corner, of course. The pianist didn't really think that she innocently shirtless, while prepared lunch, would leave Laurel that way. But she was wrong.

Laurel's anxious tongue asking for passage was what got her out of her thoughts, her hands moving unconsciously to the base of the blonde's spine, resting there. The other, on the other hand, seemed totally anxious and in a quick act, with an unspoken question and Dinah's consent, rested her hands on the other's breasts. It was inevitable and they both moaned at the touch, Laurel's hands were cold and Dinah's breasts much warmer, which caused the perfect sensation. As they continued to kiss, Laurel leaned a little more over Dinah, sticking their bodies together and kneading there.

“Laurel, please- please…” Dinah's hoarse voice should be banned, it should be considered a crime considering the sensation it was causing on the blonde's body.

In a quick act, Laurel lifted her, while they were still kissing and walked over to the couch, laying Dinah there and staying immediately on top, while she lowered her kisses down the woman's neck and lap. It was undeniable how much they both wanted it and how long they had apparently been waiting.

“D, I won't be able to stop later if we don't stop now.” Laurel's voice was breathless as Dinah held her short hair, practically pinning her there.” Much less do I want you to regret it.” She spoke and went back up the woman's body, kissing her mouth and stroking her face.

Dinah's green eyes now stared at Laurel's green ones, her breaths were completely gasping and mixing.

“I don't want you to stop, Laur. In fact, I waited for this for so long that I really started thinking that I didn't stand a chance. But here, seeing what I apparently did to you, just made me feel even more.” Dinah dragged her short nails over Laurel's shoulder, who was still on top of her.

“Why did you never tell me you wanted it too?” Her voice was soft.

“I didn't know if you would want it back and I wasn't willing to put our friendship at risk.” The blonde nodded and left a kiss on the tip of the other's nose, then a peck on her lips.

“So it looks like we're two idiots just wasting time.” She bit her bottom lip. “Because I want this here...” She ran her hand over Dinah's body. “Since I got here in 2040.”

“So what are you waiting for?” She took Laurel's hand and took it directly to her soaked center, which could be felt through the fabric of the workout shorts. “We can talk now, or just make up for lost time.” 

The last thing Laurel wanted, was to waste time. Her mouth, which had been salivating since she had seen Dinah like that, found a right place to settle, her breasts. A hand working to stimulate one of the nipples and squeeze the spot gently and her mouth that did a great job on the other, considering the moans that the former police captain let out. At the end, it seems that the fact the couriers did not arrive, served for something good.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! see ya.


End file.
